criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Polish the Blade
Polish the Blade is the sixteenth case in World Edition: The Mysteries Beneath by CoolCCMystery. It is also the first case in East Europe, taking place in Warsaw, Poland. Plot Arriving in Warsaw, the team immediately went to investigate. A couple of hours later, the team had found a dead body at an ice rink. The woman skating at the ice skater recognized the victim as an ice skater named Lucjan Bosko. Later on, a hunter named Sebastian Wronski had told the team of suspicious activity in a forest. After more investigating, including finding the former WCIA chief as a suspect, Sebastian had returned telling them that the forest was on fire. After the fire was demolished, the team investigated the burnt section of the forest to find about more leads and evidence to arrest the killer. Igor Czajkowski was found guilty of the murder and when the team came to arrest him, he was infuriated of the blame. But the evidence showed that Igor was indeed guilty. Igor claimed that the victim had broken his promise, to keep the darkest secrets of the Czajkowski family, when the drunk victim had admitted to Igor about telling his girlfriend about a deadly secret belonging to the family. Igor was sentenced to 25 years in prison. Flora Russais later called the team, telling them that she will be away for a while, but she knew about her father being a suspect in the recently completed murder investigation so she was giving him the position of the chief until she returned, which Ryan accepted. After helping Sebastian finding his locket, the team found in Igor's bag, a package of poisoned darts. Igor told the team that he was simply selling them for money and that he didn't care about what happened with the darts. With a tip from Agata, the team found the victim's sport bag and they found a note pointing toward that the victim was to head out to Prague, Czech Republic. With this lead, the team, with this new lead, headed to Prague. Victim *'Lucjan Bosko' (an ice skater found slashed at the throat) Murder Weapon *'Ice Skate' Killer *'Igor Czajkowski' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect ice skates. *The suspect knows sewing skills. *The suspect reads War and Peace. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows sewing skills. *The suspect reads War and Peace. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has grey hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect ice skates. *The suspect knows sewing skills. *The suspect reads War and Peace. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has grey hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect ice skates. *The suspect knows sewing skills. *The suspect reads War and Peace. Suspect's Profile *The suspect ice skates. *The suspect reads War and Peace. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has grey hair. Killer's Profile *The killer ice skates. *The killer knows sewing skills. *The killer reads War and Peace. *The killer is male. *The killer has grey hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Warsaw Ice Rink. (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Photo, New Suspect: Agata Kava) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer ice skates) *Ask Agata Kava about the victim. (New Crime Scene Unlocked) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Signed Photo) *Ask Aleksy Romanov about the victim's thanks to him. *Investigate Warsaw Palace. (Clues: Briefcase, Bow, Broken Plastic) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Ice Skating Files) *Analyze Ice Skating Files. (6:00:00; New Suspect: Igor Czajkowski) *Ask Igor about the victim's ice skating sponsors. *Examine Bow. (Result: Initials; New Suspect: Sebastian Wronski) *Ask Sebastian Wronski about the victim. *Examine Broken Plastic. (Result: Blade Guard) *Analyze Blade Guard. (8:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows sewing skills) *Go on to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Ask Sebastian about the movements he discovered. (New Crime Scene Unlocked) *Investigate Warsaw Forests. (Clues: Faded Photo, Bloody Book) *Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Victim with Unknown Man) *Examine Unknown Man. (Result: Ryan Russais Identified) *Ask Ryan Russais about his relations with the victim. *Examine Bloody Book. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (6:00:00; The killer reads War and Peace) *Investigate Rink Statues. (Clues: Box of Equipment, Broken Ice) *Examine Box of Equipment. (Result: Ice Skate) *Analyze Ice Skate. (3:00:00; Murder Weapon Confirmed) *Examine Broken Ice. (Result: Threat) *Ask Agata Kava about her angry message. *Go on to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Ask Sebastian about the fire. (New Crime Scene Unlocked) *Investigate Giant Tree. (Clues: Mugshot, Folder) *Examine Folder. (Result: Restraining Order) *Ask Igor Czajkowski about the victim's restraining order. *Examine Mugshot. (Result: Victim's Mugshot) *Ask Aleksy about the authority of the victim's criminal record. *Investigate Palace Grounds. (Clues: Victim's Bag, Ice Skate) *Examine Ice Skate. (Result: Ice Particles) *Analyze Ice Particles. (9:00:00; The killer is male) *Examine Victim's Bag. (Result: Bloody Needle) *Analyze Bloody Needle. (12:00:00; The killer has grey hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to A Crusade's History (1/7). (No stars) A Crusade's History (1/7) *Reply to Flora Russais's request of a phone call. (Available at start) *Ask Ryan Russais to help the team until Flora returns. *See Sebastian about his request of help. (Available at start) *Investigate Giant Tree. (Clues: Pile of Burnt Wood) *Examine Burnt Wood. (Result: Locket) *Examine Man on Locket. (Result: Sebastian Wronski Identified) *Return the locket to Sebastian. (Reward: Hunter's Clothing) *Investigate Wilanów Palace. (Clues: Igor's Bag; Prerequisite: Ask Ryan) *Examine Igor's Bag. (Result: Bag of Darts) *Analyze Darts. (6:00:00) *Interrogate Igor about the darts. (Reward: 18,000 Coins) *Ask Agata about the victim's recent activity. (Reward: Burger; Prerequisite: Interrogate Igor) *Investigate Warsaw Ice Rink. (Clues: Victim's Sport Bag) *Examine Sport Bag. (Result: Note) *Examine Note. (Result: Location Revealed) *Report back to Ryan Russais about the note from Prague. *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:East Europe (Jordan)